The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
With the advent of global networking and information exchange, secure exchange of information is needed to prevent unauthorized access. The secure exchange of information is needed for a many applications including health care information, financial information transactions, business information transactions, military information exchanges and government information exchanges.
Conventional methods for information exchange make use of a server for depositing information which may be later accessed and retrieved by users authorized to access the information.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.